Shark Point The Collector
by DancingStar01
Summary: On the Island Shark Point, people disappear without a trace. The disappearances have a paranormal unity...    Pairing: C/L; J/S


Title: Shark Point-The Collector  
>Author: DancingStar<br>Crossover: PSI Factor/ Sue Thomas FBEye  
>Pairing: Connor Lindsay, Jack / Sue  
>Category: Mystery<br>Special Guest: Me! (Again)  
>Summary: People disappear without a trace on Shark Point. The disappearances have a paranormal unity...<br>Notes: If you read this, you previously don´t have to read "Shark Point" and the second chapter "Shark Point-The Movie", but these stories explain a lot :-)

_To Nilia, who likes Shark Point :-)_

**Shark Point-The Collector**

"A little bit more to the left... Okay... Lindsay, please smile!", Connor said to his wife and looked again at his digital camera. "The sun faded too much. We are looking for another place for the photo", he had changed his mind.  
>Connor and Lindsay had decided to spend their vacation on Shark Point Island off the coast of Oregon, after they met a friend of Cooper two years ago and solved two extremely bloody cases with her help. At that time, a harmless whale shark had attacked some people and in the following year when the story was filmed, people were murdered in the city.<br>Especially Lindsay liked Sandy, Cooper's "niece", but they hadn´t seen since the release of Shark Point-The Movie. Sandy still owned an aquarium, were sharks lived but she wrote in an email, now an Orca family, dolphins and seals lived there, too. Her old professor had allowed this with using donations, if she helped to explore the family behavior of Orca whales.  
>"I don´t like the idea of taking this picture," Lindsay complained, who held her six month old baby in her arms, "Why should we send a picture to my parents, on which we stand before the statue of a shark with wide open mouth?" Since their last meeting with Sandy they had become parents.<br>"Well, we´re done", Connor gave up and together they strolled along the beach promenade to the parking lot where their car was parked. They drove nearly five minutes down the street until Connor stopped before a red traffic light.  
>"I have no idea where we are. I can´t believe how much the island has changed in two years", Lindsay said, glancing at a map of the island. She suspected the sudden popularity of the island was related with the last year published movie.<br>"Can I have the map, please," Connor took her off the map. Behind them, a Toyota Yaris slowed.  
>What he didn´t see was that the traffic light in front of them turned green again. "Connor", Lindsay began but he didn´t even raise his head: "Not now, I must find out where we are. All the roads have been renamed. "And he didn´t know the new address of the aquarium.<br>"But Connor ..."  
>The traffic light was red again and now he looked up. "What? It´s still red, right?"<br>The driver of the Toyota now got out and knocked on the window. Connor rolled down the window on the driver's side. "Hey, you," the woman said, "Can you still remember your accelerator?"  
>"Can you tell us where the Shark Reef Aquarium is?", he wanted to know instead.<br>"Drive the road back about ten miles and then turn left. Then it's just straight ahead."  
>The car turned around and after fifteen minutes, they finally reached a large iron gate with letters which showed the name of the Shark Reef aquarium. Apparently the door was locked and no one seemed to be there. "Hello? Is anybody there?", Lindsay called and looked through the gate.<p>

At the same time inside the center, Sandy and a co- worker were busy preparing the lunch for the animals near the Orca pool. "My fiancé wants to look at where I work... But don´t flirt with him", Aubrey ordered to Sandy.  
>"Don´t worry, I will take a very close look at him... Did you hear that? I think someone called!"<br>"I go and see." Aubrey took her keys and walked past Sandy's house.  
>Connor and Lindsay were still standing at the gate when a blonde woman came to them. The center hadn´t opened for today. "Hi. Can I help you?", Aubrey asked and stopped at the gate.<br>"Yes, I'm Lindsay Doyle, a friend of Sandy..."  
>"Come in," the woman said, pulled a key of her pocket and opened the door for them, "Sandy is with the Orcas. Go left past the house and then go straight. You can´t miss it."<br>In fact, the Orca basin wasn´t hard to find. It was the only place that was alive at the moment: an Orca whale couple jumped out of the water while in the surrounding pools the seals were sleeping on stones and the Dolphins didn´t even show up.  
>They couldn´t see Sandy when they waited on the edge of the Orca Basin and so Connor and Lindsay decided to search separately. Connor passed the house again and saw a red haired woman in a diving suit sitting next to some crates filled with fish. The woman patted a black whale and said "You´re such a good girl" to the animal. The whale nodded in agreement.<br>"Hey, our..." she yelled but then she recognized him, "Connor! My goodness, nice you're here. Where's Lindsay?"  
>"She´s also looking for you," he replied and Sandy explained she didn´t want to hug him now, because her diving suit was wet. "We haven´t met for a long time", Sandy said and she remembered when Shark Point was released and the ads always told that day people would be safe only in cinemas. And she almost believed it.<br>Then Sandy saw Lindsay and she was also happy to see her. She affectionately pinched the little kid on Lindsay's arm. "Well, you still have a very nice place here," Lindsay said.  
>"It cost me a lot of work. The construction took nearly three months, until the pool for the Orcas was ready and we´re not done jet because I´m planning a new, bigger basin for the sharks... Come into my kitchen then we drink some tea."<br>After drinking tea, Sandy showed them the Aquarium and also showed them the new basins. She even presented the dolphins in the indoor aquarium. "These are Muffin and Harper", she said proudly, pointing to two dolphins.  
>"How can you just differentiate the two?", Lindsay asked, watching the dolphins, "They look the same."<br>They reached the pool for the hammerhead sharks. Lindsay recognized her favorite shark Sushi immediately.  
>Sandy went to a glass door. "What brings you to me?"<br>"We´re on vacation."  
>Together, they went back outside, went up some stairs and then they were in some kind of lookout tower. "May I ask you to my humble office?" The office had moved to the top floor, but this office was the same as the old: Her office was still a picture gallery of whales, dolphins and sharks. The shelves were full with books and even the screen saver on her PC was a blue whale swimming back and forth. Lindsay was glad that the beautiful picture of a basking shark in the entrance area had remained.<br>"So the geeks live," Connor said, earning a mad glance from Lindsay.  
>"Don´t say she´s a geek," she said.<br>"Well, it looks a little odd", Sandy admitted.  
>"Where does that bad smell come from? Is it one of your fishes?", Connor asked.<br>"How did you get that idea...?", Sandy looked at Lindsay, who went with a shoulder bag and the baby in her arms to the door. Helplessly, she shrugged her shoulders.  
>"I'm afraid, it´s not my Dolphins fault."<br>After Lindsay came back, Sandy invited them to watch the show in the evening. She explained that a whale and dolphin show was an added crowd puller and it helped her to explore the intelligence of the animals.  
>"The road is quite far and we first have to return to Shark Point." The capital of the island was also called Shark Point and their accommodation was located there, which was none other than Peter's caravan. Before the caravan was in Peter's possession, and Peter almost forgot it, the caravan was in the hands of Peter's father. His Dad had nurtured and cared for the good piece, but Peter didn´t. He had left the caravan with his sister and only when Connor told him he wanted to go on holiday in Oregon ("Can you imagine how hard it is to find a nice hotel in Oregon in spring?"), Peter reminded about the trailer and offered the vehicle. So they had picked up the trailer.<br>"A caravan", Sandy seemed to think about it when they told her, "In fact, rooms are hard to get at this time. You have to book a hotel one year in advance."  
>There was silence for a few seconds. Then her hostess seemed to have an idea: "Why don´t you stay here? In the house we now have more than one guest room." Sandy looked out the window and pointed to a small house at the other end of the property. There was a garden and in contrast to the aquarium, it didn´t look messy at all.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Cookie. Cookie is a thirteen year old female Orca and weighs about five and a half tons, she´s six feet long. Orca whales have a worldwide distribution area, but they prefer living in Arctic and Antarctic waters", Aubrey told and let Cookie jump on the edge of the basin. There, the female whale was resting quietly on her stomach and opened her mouth.  
>"...Orca can dive up to 15 minutes and swim up to 55 Miles per hour. Cookies parents were taken sixteen years ago to the Sea Life Center in San Diego, where she and her brother Corky were born", she further explained and gave a fish to Cookie.<br>In her mind Sandy added that San Diego had no more space for the Orca family. Sandy had already seen them in the Sea Life Center in her childhood and when her old professor had told her that Cookies mother needed a new home, she had suggested her aquarium.  
>"Cookie seems to be a very beautiful animal," Lindsay said after the show, "She is well-bred."<br>"If you like, you can swim with her tomorrow morning before the show", Sandy suggested.  
>"Isn´t that dangerous?"<br>"No, it´s fun. But I can understand you. Alone in the dark of night, I wouldn´t get into the pool, too."  
>After the show, Lindsay and Connor watched the evening feeding at the pool deck. Cookie and her little brother Corky swam before them and when Aubrey whistled, the two whales turned on their backs and waved with their pectoral fins.<br>Lindsay held out her hand and touched the skin of the whales. Except for Cookie and Corky three other Orcas were swimming in the pool: Coco, their mother, their father Jerry and their three-week-old brother Cody, who was born here in the aquarium on Shark Point. The little whale also came to the edge of the basin to sprinkle the visitors with water. "He learns quickly," Sandy laughed.  
>The feeding lasted about half an hour then Audrey asked: "Cookie, you want to give your trainer a goodbye kiss?" The whale, who was waiting on the pool deck, nodded vigorously and after a sign she held out her nose. Then Cookie turned around and disappeared in the water with her family.<br>"Can I show you the new ocean basin?," Sandy asked, when she turned off the lights, "It´s out there in the bay. Do you know what swims there?" It seemed to be a quiz but then she smiled: "A bull shark. You have never seen this before."

Next morning, at 6a.m. the phone next to Lindsay's bed rang. Half asleep she grabbed her fingers into a cord and suddenly the phone was on the floor. "Who's there?", she asked wearily.  
>A merry voice was talking on the phone: "Good morning, Shark Reef Aquarium wishes you a beautiful..."<br>"God... Sandy, do you know what time it is?"  
>"Six a.m."<br>"How old is this house? Can´t you even afford phones without a cord?"  
>"Well, be happy you haven´t been here last month. One month ago we didn´t even have running water here", she said and it wasn´t meant that way," Listen, I don´t call without ulterior motives." Somehow, Lindsay had guessed that. "What happened?"<br>"Do you remember at the ocean basin, which I showed you yesterday evening?", there was a pause, "It´s the basin with the bull shark and when I was there half one hour ago, I've seen that a car has arrived there for decoration purposes. Perhaps the driver of the car..." The bull shark in the ocean basin lived there until the new shark lagoon in the shark reef aquarium was ready.  
>"Yes, yes. All right. We meet there in half an hour."<br>"Let's go with Hef?"  
>"Who is Hef?", Lindsay asked. Sandy explained Hef was her car, which had received its name shortly after the purchase, when the car "met" with Hugh Hefner's limousine in L.A. Since then, the Mazda was called Hef and the bumper was a little baggy.<p>

With arms crossed, they looked at all the now filled up with water car wreck. The fire brigade of Shark Point had arrived in order to lift it out of the water.  
>"Your shark escaped from the basin?" Connor asked, looking through binoculars at the metal fence that was in the water, "The fence looks intact."<br>"Okay, guys! That's it. Put it down", one firefighter said and untied the rope from the bumper of a car that was a Toyota Yaris.  
>"Look, there's someone sitting in the car," Lindsay realized and the fireman opened the driver's door. A human, soaked body came to light.<br>"Who is that?", The fireman asked, leaning the woman's body backwards.  
>"This is Dawn. She´s the sister of my former co-worker Alyssa", Sandy replied, "Alyssa worked for me. Last week, she quit her job, because she wanted to move."<br>"We know her, too," Lindsay said, "That was the woman from the crossway..."  
>"You know her?", asked the fireman and next he introduced them to another man, "This is Officer Gibb from the local Police Department."<br>"When you met her yesterday, did you notice something strange?", the policeman asked and Connor said no.  
>"Was she sober?", he asked. Maybe it was the reason why her car crashed in the ocean basin, because she was drunk.<br>"I can´t imagine," Sandy said seriously. The two sisters have never been drunk.  
>"This is just a precaution, Miss," the officer told and joined the firefighters, who stowed the Toyota on a tow truck.<br>"Sir, look at this," another policeman shouted and showed something to Officer Gibb that looked like a mud-covered nail chain, sometimes used by the police. "Are those spikes?", Connor asked and walked toward the officer.  
>"No, the nails are available in every hardware store and they have been soldered to a chain. He knows how to do it."<br>"That's why Dawn crashed into the ocean basin," Sandy stated and put her hands on the sides, "That will give us the last straw. Shark Point is a quiet island. People don´t even lock up their doors at night. A murder would mess up everything."  
>"What will you do now?", Lindsay asked.<br>"Returning to the aquarium," a short pause, when they got into Sandy's car.  
>"Why was Dawn here? Was she also working for you?", Connor suddenly asked while he was driving.<br>"No, she didn´t. Alyssa probably picked up some things from the aquarium and they left together. I wonder where Alyssa is now."  
>They arrived at the aquarium and Connor got out first. "Where are you going?", Lindsay called after him.<br>"Searching for the phone. I want to know what Jack and Peter are thinking about it."

"I've never been to Oregon!", Lucy Dotson told, when she and Peter, Claire, Jack and Sue reached the Shark Reef Aquarium. Connor had called last night and announced he needed a team and the help of his friends from the FBI.  
>The gate was open, usually it was always locked. The group walked past the main building and then reached the first pool of the animals. Lucy watched how Jack helped Sue with her suitcase and gave her a dazzling smile. The two could be such a beautiful couple, Lucy thought. Everyone else could see, only they were so blind that they didn´t notice. Or, and this was perhaps more likely, they did and they didn´t want to admit they were more than just friends. Sue was her best friend and they talked very often about Jack. Lucy encouraged her to talk to him and she had no idea why Sue didn´t tell him the truth.<br>"A seal!", Lucy said, pointing to a shadowy figure who was swimming deep in the water.  
>"Hey, the tourist guide begins at 3 p.m.!", Aubrey said and hurried toward the crowd. "How did you get in here?"<br>"Through the door," Peter answered and took his ID from his pocket, "I´m Peter Axon, OSIR."  
>"OSIR?," Aubrey said contemptuously, "What's that?"<br>"You tell me, where we find Connor Doyle?"  
>"Come with me," Aubrey went ahead and took them to a nice little house. Connor and Lindsay sat on the terrace under a sun umbrella and drank coffee.<br>"Connor, you've got a visit," Aubrey said and took a seat at the stone enclosure on the terrace.  
>"We are pleased you´re finally here," Connor said, getting up, "Sit down with us."<br>"Yes", Lindsay agreed when she lifted the coffee pot, "I tell Sandy we need more coffee."  
>"Here's the next pot," a voice said and a woman came out of the house. Sandy was happy to see Peter again. She had never met Jack, Sue and Lucy before. She noted Sue had a dog with her and Sue told her, Levi was her hearing dog. Sandy and Aubrey assumed Sue was deaf and they found it very impressive she could read lips.<br>"Hi. I'm Sandy. I own the aquarium... This is my co-worker, Aubrey Flanders."  
>"We already know," said Aubrey dark in a mad temper.<br>"Connor asked us to come here," Peter said, "What's wrong?"  
>"Yesterday a corpse appeared in my ocean basin. It was the sister of a former employee. I believe my employee Alyssa has been in the car, too, but we can´t find her. I can´t count on the local police, that's why Connor asked you for help."<br>"You think we can help?", Lucy asked.  
>"Everyone can help. I suggest we start as soon as possible. Time is running out."<br>"Where should we start looking?", Sue wanted to know and took off her sunglasses.  
>"Alyssa also had an office before she quit?"<br>"She had. She hadn´t picked up most of the things. Maybe you'll find something there."

Alyssa's office was on the first floor of the building. It was neater than her boss's office and there was a panoramic window through which you could keep a close eye on the seals. "At least you don´t need to search long if you want to find something!", Lindsay teased Sandy.  
>"If you find some money, it's mine!", Sandy returned and laugh.<br>They searched for nearly an hour until Sue discovered a small book with a lock in a desk drawer.  
>"Look, a diary!", Sue yelled, took the book from the drawer and opened it, "The last entry is from November last year. Listen, what it says: I just don´t understand what to do with this power. I've never seen anything like this before. I was never able to move a cup while I've focused on it. Today I told Jerry during exercise to stay on the edge of the pool and then I focused on him. An adult male Orca weighs seven tons. I can´t imagine that I've moved him only with my thoughts..."<br>"She never told me about this," Sandy reported, "Is there anything else?"  
>Sue flipped back one page. "An entry of August: Alyssa writes she bent a spoon with the power of her mind for the first time."<br>"I finally found you," Connor said and came with a briefcase in Alyssa's office, "Jack discovered something very interesting."  
>"These are files, faxed by the FBI in Portland", Jack called there and asked if there were any hijackings in the area. Connor opened one file on the desk and immediately Sue, Lindsay, Sandy and Claire gathered around him.<br>"These are copies of newspaper articles about Melissa Kardec, called Mel. She disappeared two weeks ago in Portland after a party with her neighbors. The article says she helped the police in Portland several times through telepathy." While Connor was talking he showed them pictures of the missing woman.  
>"This is Ava Bender, she disappeared one week ago. She has the ability to show up in two places at the same time".<br>"And who is that?", Lindsay asked, pointing to a third newspaper article with photo.  
>"This is Bryan Canova. He is 65 years old, homeless but known to the police. Five days ago he disappeared without a trace. It says he masters the levitation, which means he can float in the air. He showed his ability several times in public."<br>Lindsay took a seat at the black leather couch in the office. "That would fit together: each of them disappeared, they´re having a paranormal ability. Including Alyssa."  
>"You think that the disappearance of these people is no accident?," Connor asked his wife and she nodded.<p>

"Sandy," Sue exclaimed about an hour later, "I can´t find Jack." She peered through a hatch onto the roof and saw Sandy and Aubrey with binoculars.  
>"I can tell you where he is." She waved her onto the flat roof of the house and handed her binoculars.<br>She looked over the entire area and then found Jack. He walked past the seal pool and he was calling for someone: "Lenny! Leeeenny!"  
>"Why is he calling for Lenny?", Sue asked and once again she had to look through the binoculars.<br>"Lenny disappeared. Presumably, he jumped into another basin. Last week, he overestimated himself and almost dried up", Aubrey put a rope together, "Jack and the others are looking after Lenny for now an hour. I've just seen Lucy and Peter walking down the road."  
>"Really?", Sandy asked and turned around to her, "Maybe I should have told them Lenny is a dolphin."<br>"I go and tell them. Let's meet then to discuss what to do next?", Sue asked before she left.  
>"Tonight, in the kitchen. I still have something important to do", she said, glancing through her binoculars to ocean basin in which the bull shark swam.<p>

In the evening, Claire was looking for Lindsay, Lucy and Sue. She noted that the men were all sitting together in the living room and watching sports but she had no idea where the others were. Jack told to her, Lindsay, Lucy and Sue had entered the garden some time ago.  
>So Claire continued with her search. The moon shone brightly from the sky and Claire could see three figures sitting in front of a yacht named Queen Miranda, which swam in the water near a jetty. She came closer. "What are you doing out here?", She asked when she reached them.<br>"We sit here and drink a bottle of wine," Sue said. Levi's head rested on her leg.  
>"Isn´t it a little bit too cold?"<br>"Sit down with us and stop complaining," Lindsay replied and poured a glass for Claire.  
>"A beautiful place," Claire said reverently.<br>"I got an idea," Sue announced, "We catch the boat and head out to sea."  
>"And then we are rescued by the Coast Guard. A great idea", Claire sounded less than enthusiastic, "We can´t control once the boat... If you want to go out to sea you ask Jack. I have a feeling he would love to take a trip with you."<br>When Claire said that, Sue became thoughtful. Even Claire had already noticed how she sometimes looked at Jack. But she had first met Claire in the plane…. Sue wished that Jack felt the same for her she felt for him, but she knew it would probably always be a wish. She didn´t deserve someone like him and he deserved someone better than her.  
>"Is everything okay, are you so quiet?", a voice asked and Claire and Lindsay turned around. Behind them Connor was standing on the jetty, looking confused.<br>"It's all right," Lindsay promised to her husband.  
>"Oh... Well, then come into the house. We have news in the Alyssa- case."<br>Immediately, Sue, Lucy, Claire and Lindsay jumped up and returned to the house. There everyone was standing around the table and when the whole team was assembled, Sandy took something out of a plastic bag that looked like a human toe. "I found this on the bottom of the ocean basin."  
>"I thought your shark isn´t dangerous," stated Peter and grimaced.<br>"Bull sharks are very dangerous," she said, "What do you think: the toe belongs to the kidnapper?"  
>"That's possible. He probably took Alyssa out of the car and because of that the shark bit him", Claire would like to have a DNA test. She opened a suitcase, took a bag out and held it in front of Sandy, "Put the toe in there. I´ll take it to the laboratory of the local police. Do you have ice cubes in the refrigerator? The toe has to stay cool."<br>While Sandy got the ice, the rest of the group decided, what should happen now.  
>"We need to have an eye at the shark in the ocean basin," Connor suggested, "If he bit the kidnapper, we might have more of his DNA. Maybe he´s coming back again and try to eliminate the shark... Is there a way to monitor the basin?"<br>"Yes, a lookout point on the north side. It´s a pretty quiet place."

Later that evening, Sue, Jack and Peter actually sat at the lookout point, recommended by Sandy, above the basin and looked down at shark. The full moon lit up the pool and the sky showed countless stars. Sue was freezing a little bit. They nearly waited since three hours that something would happen. "I hope this thing doesn´t backfire," Sue whispered and Jack looked at her anxiously.  
>"What should happen?", he asked. Why was she scarred? He was with her! And what was Peter doing here? He and Sue worked alone very well so far and he would be glad if he could spend a little time with her alone, even if they were watching a shark.<br>"I've read that USO´s appear in the vicinity of this island."  
>"What?", Jack asked.<br>"Unidentified Submarine Objects."  
>Suddenly Jack heard a noise behind him and with a flashlight he quickly lit up the narrow path over which they had come from.<br>"It´s Connor and Lindsay," Lindsay said softly and knelt beside them, followed by Connor and Levi. They had borrowed Levi for a tour of inspection. Sue didn´t need his help in the last minutes and Jack and Peter were with her.  
>"Are there any news?", Connor asked and Peter shook his head in disappointment.<br>"I was pretty sure we catch him if he wants to kill the shark."  
>"There's only one problem," Jack began, "If we're up here and he's down there... How will you catch him then?"<br>"For this reason we have Levi," Connor said, patting the dog's side, "No, that was a joke. After you arrived, I prepared the access to the ocean basin with some traps."  
>"And you don´t think it´s necessary to tell us!", Peter sounded outraged at this moment he received a push in his side from Lindsay and Sue at the same time.<br>"Down there!," they whispered and immediately everybody looked down at the ocean basin. In fact, a car was slowed down there, turned the headlights off and a man got out. He went to the trunk and pulled out something that Connor identified as a rifle. Sue, Lindsay and Peter had already crept to the path and were now on their way to the ocean basin, when Connor went off with the dog.  
>The unknown man aimed the shark with his gun and before he pulled the trigger, he heard the loud barking of a dog. He turned away from the basin, wanted to go to his car, when suddenly a woman with long blond hair was standing in his way.<br>"What are you doing here at that time?", Sue asked. She ran faster than Lindsay, Connor, Jack and Peter.  
>When Lindsay, Peter, Connor and Jack reached the place where the car was parked, it was gone and there was no sign from the unknown kidnapper. "Where is Sue?", Jack asked.<br>"She was walking behind us on the path," Peter was sure, "But then she was faster than we were."  
>"Have you seen Sue?", Jack asked but everybody shook heads. "Sue?", Jack called for her, "Sue!"<br>"Where can she be?", Peter asked, looking around. Lindsay looked at the tire tracks in the muddy ground. There were no footprints. "He got her. There is no doubt."

When Sue awoke, she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder. She half sat up and pulled a small arrow with a yellow feather at the end out of her shoulder. Although she had been wearing a jacket, the anesthetic had not been without effect. Now she got up. She realized she was resting on a wooden stretcher and her hands were wet. She put her feet on firm ground. "Hello? Is someone here?", Sue cried and tapped against the wooden door. Then she turned around and into the dim lighting of the room she saw a man sitting on the wall, dressed in an old gray coat.  
>"That doesn´t make any sense, Lady", he said in a raspy voice.<br>"How... How long you've been sitting there?", she came closer to see what he said.  
>"For a while, I'm afraid..." The man tried to get up. "My name is..." The next moment he fell back on the floor. "My name is Bryan," he said, "And who are you?"<br>"Sue. Sue Thomas."  
>"I´ve never seen you before."<br>"I don´t live on the island. My friends are on vacation... Are we alone? I've heard of several kidnapping victims."  
>Bryan leaned back against the wall. "Yes," he replied, rubbing his beard, "Yesterday, two others were here. Two Women."<br>"Were their names Melissa and Ava?"  
>"Why are you asking?"<br>Sue took a moment to breathe. "I know why you're here, Bryan." But she had no idea why she was here. Sue had no supernatural abilities. "You, Melissa and Ava are sensitive."  
>"What does that mean?", the old man asked.<br>"This is a term for a person who has paranormal abilities. You control the levitation, Melissa is a telepath and Ava is bilocativ."  
>"What is your ability?", Bryan tiredly wanted to know from her.<br>"I have no ability." Now Sue was wondering. All the other abductees were apparently here, but where was Alyssa?

About an hour later the wooden door opened and a young blond woman stumbled in the room. She lost her balance and when she landed on her knees, she began to cry. "Don´t cry," Sue said, quietly and came to her.  
>"Who are you?", the woman asked, looking at her in tears.<br>"My name is Sue."  
>"What?", Alyssa wiped the tears from her eyes.<br>"She said her name is Sue. Like this character from the Fantastic Four comics", Bryan repeated.  
>"Are you Alyssa?", Sue wanted to know now and again the woman looked at her.<br>"Why do you know my name?"  
>"Sandy asked us to look after you."<br>"Do you have a team?"  
>"We are five." Sue took Alyssa´s arm and helped her to sit down on her wooden stretcher.<br>"How's my sister?", Alyssa asked, "The last thing I remember was that a tire had burst, the car drifted and we suddenly ended up in the ocean basin."  
>"I don´t know how your sister is," Sue lied. The last thing Alyssa needed now was that she felt guilty about her sister´s death.<br>"Are you hurt?", Sue questioned and Alyssa now touched her forehead.  
>"No, it must be from the car accident."<br>"Could you find out where we are, Alyssa?", Bryan wanted to know and she sadly shook her head. "I have no idea. That must be an underground cave. I've lived on this island since childhood and I never heard about such a cave." Alyssa cried again and Sue put an arm around her shoulders.  
>"All right, Alyssa. This is not your fault... Do you know what happened to Ava Bender and Melissa Kardec?"<br>"He picked up Mel and Ava yesterday and since then I haven´t seen them again."  
>"He?", Bryan repeated and his head snapped around to Alyssa, "So it's a man?"<br>Alyssa nodded. "I can imagine what did to them." She had to take a deep breath. "Sue, do you think your friends can get us out of here?"  
>"I hope they can find us," Sue reached into her pocket and suddenly in front of her eyes a picture appeared of how Jack ran down a stone staircase. Then the picture was gone and she was breathing heavily.<br>"What?", Alyssa said.  
>"I've just seen my co- worker," Sue answered.<br>"You HAVE a gift, Sue!", Bryan said, "Try to see the future again. You might see if there´s help for us."  
>"Leave her alone, Bryan," Alyssa whispered then she turned to Sue, "Is this true? Are you a precognitive? Can you see future events?"<br>"I don´t know... We should try to escape if my friends can´t find us."  
>"What shall we do with Bryan? His leg is broken and who knows what this guy did to Mel and Ava...", Alyssa was doubting.<br>"Don´t worry about Bryan," Sue got up and pulled the zipper of her jacket, "Alyssa, you can open the door?"  
>Alyssa looked at her confused, when Sue grabbed for Bryan's arm and pulled him to his feet.<br>"I read in your diary, you had managed to move Jerry. Then a simple wooden door shouldn´t be a problem."

"Where the hell can she be?", Jack asked when he and Peter followed the tire tracks to a street. Of course, the track got lost there but it was still visible, that the driver then turned right.  
>"If that bastard does something to her, I'll kill him!", Jack swore to himself and rushed back to Connor and Lindsay. He nervously ran his hands through his hair. Jack hated the thought perhaps he would never see Sue again and he wished he would have told her that ...<br>"He has gone to the north," Peter told them, "That means he could be everywhere."  
>"How big is this island?", Jack asked when they got into the car, "There are surely some places where you can hide."<br>"The guide says there´s an artificial cave, which flows into the sea."  
>"That would be unwise to hide there, don´t you think?", Connor asked and looked at Peter, "Because the flood comes twice a day." That was more than plausible.<br>"That's right. In Sandy´s office I've seen a newspaper article about a whale that died in this cave", Lindsay recalled, "Where do we look then?"  
>"I don´t know," Connor admitted, "We have to find out quickly."<br>"What do you mean?", Jack asked in rage but at that moment Connor was interrupted by his cell phone, which began to ring loudly in his pocket. Lucy was on the phone who wanted to know if it was okay if she fed Connors and Lindsay's baby at this late hour.  
>"That´s it!," Lindsay suddenly said excited. Connor didn´t understand. He allowed Lucy, whatever she wanted and hung up. He looked at Lindsay then he looked back on the road.<br>"What?", all the others asked and where excided to hear her idea.  
>"Jack, does Sue have a cell phone with her?", Lindsay asked. Her friends immediately understood.<br>"Of course she has a cell phone... Do you think we can find her with GPS?"

Alyssa focused on the wooden door, stuck her left hand toward it and found out that it actually moved. The rusty nails in the wall parted and finally the iron lock jumped off. Together with Bryan Sue hobbled to the door and pushed it away. They left their prison and were now in a long, stone corridor.  
>"Can´t you just call your team?", Alyssa questioned. She held Bryans left arm, Sue held the right.<br>"The guy must have taken away my phone when I was unconscious."  
>"You can´t use it anyway," Bryan admitted, "I suppose you wouldn´t have service in here and believe me, Lady, I know what I mean. I know this place now and I was involved in creating these caves."<br>"Really?", Alyssa asked and went ahead, "What led you to..."  
>"...being homeless?", he replied, "My wife left me, I lost my job then..."<br>"I see...", Alyssa said," Sue, you have a family?"  
>"No, but there´s someone who means a lot to me. Unfortunately, he doesn´t know..." Meanwhile they had reached the end of the hallway and then came to a crossway that led to the left and right.<br>"Bryan, you said you had been involved in the construction of the cave. In what direction shall we go?"  
>"Don´t know," Bryan was breathing heavily, "This cave was built thirty years ago."<br>"That´s bad," Alyssa said. Sue steadied herself against the cold stone wall and winced again. In a flash she saw if they went to the left, they would meet their kidnapper. "Everything okay?", Alyssa and Bryan also asked a little worried.  
>"We should go to the right."<br>"Okay, but what about Mel and Ava?"  
>"Can´t you find out what the guy did to them?", Bryan was a bit angry, "I don´t want to end up in the same way."<br>"We can´t leave them alone here!" Alyssa agreed.  
>"What do you want to do, Alyssa?", asked Sue, "We don´t have a choice."<br>"Can´t you tell us how they are?", Bryan wanted to know and looked at her.  
>"I can´t. My visions are randomly, I guess." For one moment there was silence. Sue then sighed: "Deal: First we get us out of here. My friends and I will try to find Melissa and Ava later because they´re going to die if we die."<br>"This is a compromise!", Bryan suddenly agreed, Alyssa took his arm again and they went on. This time, Sue had almost lost her balance, but she managed to lean against a wall. She had a flash again.  
>"What have you seen?", Alyssa questioned.<br>"Our kidnapper," Sue stammered, "He realized that we fled."

No sooner he had parked Hef in front of Sandy's house and entered, Connor immediately grabbed for his laptop. Sandy and Claire were a bit confused. Where was Sue? They didn´t ask Connor but Lindsay had more patience at the moment to report them everything.  
>Then he grabbed the phone, called the OSIR headquarters and asked for access to the company's own GPS satellites. While he talked, he tapped on the computer and clicked through a program that consisted primarily of maps. After about one minute, Connor had a cell phone signal. "That's it!", he said triumphantly and slapped his hand on the table.<br>"The signal is very weak," Jack observed, "Why?"  
>"Presumably it is under the earth. In a cave, maybe..."<br>"There´s a stalactite cave at the northern cape of the island!", Sandy yelled, "Maybe she's there!"  
>"I was right!", Peter said.<br>"How much time do we need to go there?", Jack was excited when they went back to the car. Sandy sat behind Hef's steering wheel and started the engine. "About five minutes... We´re lucky Shark Point is a small island!"  
>When Peter looked at the digital clock of the car, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "Can´t you drive faster?", he asked. The engine was humming vigorously. Sandy was already driving as fast as possible.<p>

Sue, Alyssa and Bryan turned around the corner and faced a pool of water that was an underground lake. On the other side of the river there was a passage in were Sue could even see stairs. Now, Sue didn´t need to touch the wall to have another vision. It was enough to be in this room this time. She saw in her flash, how someone was shot with a shotgun.  
>"And now?", Alyssa asked, glancing over her shoulder. Hopefully their kidnapper wouldn´t catch them so quickly. "We have to cross the water. It doesn´t matter if we like or not", that could be difficult after all, Bryan's leg was broken. When Sue wanted to get into the water, Bryan held her back: "Wait, Lady. What did you say what that is, when you can float in the air?"<br>"Levitation, Bryan," Alyssa answered.  
>"I suggest we try to get to the other side without swimming."<br>"Are you strong enough?"  
>"I can try... Stand on my feet."<br>"What? Bryan, your leg is broken! ", Alyssa reminded him.  
>"Do you have any better ideas?", he replied and Alyssa did what he said. She placed one foot on his left foot. Sue was on the other side. It took a while till Bryan had focused enough to be able to leave the ground. Finally, Sue felt how they rose feet by feet and when they were about three feet in the air, Bryan hovered across the underground lake.<br>"It works!", Sue yelled.  
>"Oh, please don´t talk about it. Distract me off somehow."<br>"It's like in Star Trek!", Alyssa giggled, "Mr. Spock saved Captain Kirk in a similar way. "  
>"Unfortunately, I don´t know much about Star Trek", Sue replied, "But my friends and co-workers are fans." Sue took a look at Bryan's face. It looked as if he had to focus although his pain.<br>"What's his name?", Alyssa asked.  
>"What?"<br>"The man you´re secretly in love with. What's his name?"  
>Sue thought for a second if she should really tell her. "Jack."<br>"And what did you say, where are you from?" At that moment, Sue and Alyssa felt how Bryan rapidly lowered to the bottom. His power had left him and the three pitched on the floor. Bryan had crashed on his knee and was writhing in pain. Alyssa found out that Sue had landed hardly on her forehead. Her head was bleeding slightly and she was unconscious. Panic rose in Alyssa. What should she do now?

"We are here!", almost at the same time Sandy had pulled the key from the ignition and got out. Hef stopped in the middle of a clearing. Between two trees and thick fog areas, Peter recognized the kidnapper´s car.  
>"Down there is the stalactite cave."<br>When Connor and Lindsay looked down the small mountain, they realized there was actually the entrance of a cave. The descent was simple: On the other side the mountain was covered with grass and a narrow path led to the cave. "Does someone have a flashlight?", Connor asked when they had finally reached the entrance. Instead of a flashlight Sandy handed Peter a shotgun, which she had taken from the trunk.

"Sue, wake up!", Alyssa yelled to Sue, shaking her shoulder. She was unconscious for a minute, but it had been enough to worry Alyssa.  
>"How is Bryan?", Sue asked, when she regained from consciousness and was able to sit up.<br>"We have to leave, otherwise...", Alyssa began and they helped Bryan to get up. At that moment, Alyssa heard a bang and when Sue turned around she saw a dark figure with a gun in his hand on the other side and he aimed at them. With the next shot from the gun Alyssa pulled Sue and Bryan to a dark staircase. Sue fell and her back aching when she landed hard on the stone stairs.

"Did you hear that?", Jack asked, "The kidnapper probably has a gun."  
>Connor, Lindsay and Peter reached the entrance. Connor pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket, but noted he had no service here. "Take this," he told Sandy and handed her the phone, "Go back to the car and call the police!"<br>While Sandy climbed up the hill, the other four disappeared in the cave.

With her last strength Sue tried to get up again. She saw shadows coming toward her and tried to find out who it was. Alyssa had also heard footsteps: they clearly came from the direction of the stairs. Bryan had heard the steps, too, because he told Alyssa, she should pick up a heavy stone from the ground and throw it after the attacker, who came from the stairs.  
>"Alyssa, don´t!", Sue yelled, "Jack?" Sue clung to the wall so she wouldn´t lose her balance.<br>They now saw four shadows came from above, where a light source was.  
>"Sue?", Jack replied and Sue staggered toward him. Jack hugged her, his hand went through her hair and then pressed her tightly to him. "Sue, I thought I'd never see you again. Are you okay?", he asked and she nodded. But then he realized she was bleeding.<br>"I knew you´d come," she cried. For a moment she had forgotten her headaches.  
>"Come, we´re not out yet!", Lindsay recalled and she helped a young woman, "Are you Alyssa?"<br>She nodded and then Sue asked: "Peter, can you help Bryan?" Sue went down the stairs again. Peter came to her and stopped next to Bryan.  
>"Are you in pain?", he asked and the old man nodded.<br>"You saved us in the last minute," Sue thanked her friends when they went upstairs in a hurry. Lindsay noticed a shot from a gun.  
>"He comes closer and closer", Bryan exclaimed and turned around. The path to the entrance of the cave now led around a bend. Behind them was a shot again. "Stop, the pain is to strong," Bryan was breathing hardly.<p>

Next moment a tall figure with a gun came around the bend and looked straight into the barrel of another gun. "Freeze!", Peter said firmly and fixed the unknown. "Drop the gun!", his voice sounded grim. Lindsay, Peter and Connor watched when he put down his gun. "And now hands up, so that we can see them!"  
>Slowly the man stretched his arms upwards. They were standing and waiting like this for about two minutes, when finally the local police arrived and the stranger was handcuffed. Everybody left the cave and watched how the policemen took him to a car. Now Connor's cell phone rang and Sandy picked up the phone for him because she still had it. Then she handed the phone to Connor. "This is Claire," the caller introduced, "I got the DNA result from the toe in the shark basin."<br>"Well done, Claire," Connor said to her, "Get ready for another DNA sample. The suspect was just arrested."  
>A paramedic helped Bryan to sit down on a stretcher. "No, that's okay. The fracture will heal by itself...", he tried to explain to Sue and Alyssa.<br>"It won´t."  
>"But I'm not insured and I..."<br>"Don´t worry, Bryan. We'll take care of everything", Sue promised.  
>"I´ll visit you in hospital," Alyssa explained and waved when the ambulance set off.<br>"Are you alright?", Peter wanted to know a little worried and looked at Sue and Alyssa.  
>"It depends", Sue replied and Alyssa nodded: "There's only one problem: Mel and Ava are still missing."<br>"Maybe we should search in the cave", Sue suggested, "Alyssa, you stay here. Sandy will take care of you." She watched how Sandy and Alyssa walked to Hef. Then Sue entered the cave with her friends again. Sue noted that there was a way to cross the underground lake, without being a master of Levitation: Far right, there was a narrow bar on the wall, on which you could walk easily. She also found the way to her "prison" immediately.  
>"What's kind of room is this?", Connor asked.<br>"Bryan told, these rooms were once common rooms for the employees of a construction company. Later they were used by the tourism industry before the cave lost its charm and nobody was interested. Bryan was involved in the construction of the cave... Alyssa reported Melissa and Ava have been here but I haven´t even seen them", she said.  
>"What do you think he wanted from you?", Peter asked and Sue looked up.<br>"Now, when I think about the FBI files of all the abductees, it seems to me he collected paranormal people. He hadn´t expected he can´t arrest us so easily."  
>"What he wanted from you?", Jack asked worried and Sue shook her head: "I had one, two visions when I was imprisoned here. I don´t know if it means something."<br>Together, they reached another room, which was locked up with a wooden door. Sue knocked once. "Hello? Is someone there?"  
>Jack signed that a voice replied "Yes, we are here."<br>"Melissa Kardec and Ava Bender?", Connor asked and knocked on the door now.  
>"Please, call me Mel," a second voice replied, trembling.<br>"Don´t worry, we´ll get you out of there!"

One week later it was time to return home and Sandy had planned a party. Actually, she wanted to sail with them on her yacht Queen Miranda to the south, but then so many people came and the party had to take place on the island. Then there was an Orca show special and Lucy even dared to swim with the Orcas. Jack and Sue were also thrilled when they got the chance to swim with them.  
>Bryan was released from hospital, but he was now sitting in a wheelchair and his leg was in plaster. Aubrey was happy to see her old co-worker Alyssa again.<br>Now they were standing on a jetty at the port of Shark Point. Their ferry would leave soon and their luggage was already loaded. Some gulls circled above them and seemed to wait for the tourists to feed them. "Goodbye," Lindsay said to Sandy and hugged her, "Take good care."  
>"So do you. It was nice to see you and I´d be very happy if you all come and visit me again."<br>"Hey, we'll meet again," Alyssa said to Sue.  
>"Have an eye on Bryan."<br>Sandy used their last minutes together, to ask Claire if she already knew more about the DNA test. She explained that the DNA of the Collector agreed with the DNA which had been found on the toe from the shark basin. Sandy was relieved: Shark Point was a safe place again.  
>When the little ship left the port, everyone was standing on the railing, waving to Sandy until she was so small so that they couldn´t see her anymore. The ferry circled the island once again and also passed the cave.<br>Sue and Levi stood at the railing on the other side of the ferry, staring out to sea. The wind tugged impatiently at her hair today. Jack came to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. They were alone, so they would be able to talk undisturbed.  
>"Are you okay?", he asked and she nodded, "While you were missing, I thought I would never see you again. Then I realized… Sue, I realized that... ", he gulped, "I couldn´t bear if you…."<br>"I also thought very much about you," she whispered. Alyssa almost forced her after she had questioned her about him.  
>"Sue, I love you."<br>She smiled at the confession and looked down at the ground.  
>"If... If you don´t return my feelings then that's fine. I just wanted you to know... "<br>"Jack, I love you too," she said and looked at him, "Since such a long time." Then she leaned against him and their lips met for a tender, first kiss. She held her breath, when he kissed her deeper. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer.  
>Satisfied, Lucy watched them from the other side of the ferry and crossed her arms over the chest.<br>"One question," Claire suddenly said, "How did the Collector actually know who was sensitive?"  
>"I've wondered about that, too," Connor admitted, "...and I tried to find more information: The Collector is also known as Brad Burgh. He was the former police chief of Portland and his co- workers said he was manipulative and unpredictable. He was fired because he sold some important data to pharmaceutical companies and as a police chief, he had access to the files of those paranormal people."<br>"If this is true, collecting paranormal people is a weird hobby", Lucy added.  
>"The fact he did that, must still be proved", Peter said and Connor promised this was already in progress...<p>

Fin


End file.
